Trucks are characterized by loading areas, or beds, which are generally positioned on a rear section of the truck. Truck beds typically have a gate which is generally positioned on the end of the truck, and which is known as a tailgate or end gate. This tailgate is rotated from a vertical position to a horizontal position, so as to open the tailgate to permit easier loading of cargo into the bed of the truck.
Frequently, it is desirable to use a loading ramp in conjunction with loading cargo into a truck bed. Ramps allow wheeled devices, such as dollies or hand trucks to be pushed or pulled up the ramp. Motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles, may also be easily loaded with ramps.
Various ramp devices are shown in the prior art. Many of these devices attach to the rear of the truck or to the tailgate, and may be repositioned relative to the tailgate when not in use.